dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ginyu Force
The Ginyu Force (ギニュー特戦隊, Ginyū Tokusentai; lit. "Ginyu Special Squadron") are a group of characters of elite mercenaries working for Frieza to conquer planets, and are part of the Frieza Force. The members of the Ginyu Force were all special troops of a "High-Level Executive Class"Daizenshuu 4, 1994 within the Galactic Frieza Army, with Ginyu himself acting as captain of the force and also Frieza's right-hand man. Creation and concept The Ginyu Force has some resemblances and references to ''Super Sentai'' teams (and by extension, Power Rangers ''teams): five color-coded warriors, tendencies to pose during battle, role calls and supernatural powers. However, because Akira Toriyama's works usually feature parody, the stances used by the Ginyu Force may be a parody of the stances seen in ''Super Sentai. Some of the recent references to the Ginyu Force's stylistic forms of poses and colorful display comes from Super Sentai series. This resemblance to Super Sentai may be due to Toriyama's son being interested in Super Sentai shows as stated by Toriyama in an interview. The Ginyu Force members follow the tradition of Dragon Ball characters being named for puns; in this case, all manner of dairy products: Guldo is derived from "yogurt", Recoome from "creme", Burter from "butter", Jeice from "cheese", and Ginyu is derived from the Japanese word for "milk" (牛乳, gyūnyū). History Background The Ginyu Force is a team of super-elite and powerful warriors. Unlike any others who serve the galactic empire, they are merely freelancers greatly favored by the tyrant rather than forcefully subdued slaves or servants.Daizenshuu 7 Despite being evil, ruthless and cold-hearted similarly to their master, the Ginyu Force follows an independent mentality forged from within the group and have a code of honor and fairness of their own. These are features that set them apart from the rest of the Galactic Frieza Army, and they are the only ones not threatened or disrespected by Frieza. Within the Frieza Force, the Ginyu Force are of "High Level Executive-Class", with positions higher in rank than even Zarbon and Dodoria who serve as Frieza's aides.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 It seems that Frieza is behind the formation of the Ginyu Force, as Vegeta mocks Guldo in his flashback (back on Planet Frieza No.79) that he only made it to the Ginyu Force because Frieza decided to place him there, or as Frieza himself refers to them while returning from his fight with Nail as "warriors especially selected by him, that there was no chance Vegeta and the 2 Earthlings could have overcome", as he's shocked to not getting their scouters' signals.Dragon Ball Z episode 75, "Password is Porunga" Though physically some of the strongest in the universe, the Ginyu Force's arrogant members delight in coming up with strange poses, betting candy on fights, and playing Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide the order they should fight in. Every member of the Ginyu Force is a mutant member of their species, which explains their high powers and special abilities, as mentioned by Jeice when discussing with Ginyu why Goku was so powerful. The strongest of them all is Captain Ginyu himself, who, for a majority of his appearances in the series, occupies the body of a horned, purple-skinned extraterrestrial, though he is capable of changing bodies at will. They have their own individual special or gifted abilities into which they can supplement their own ki: Guldo has psionic abilities, Recoome has high-endurance, Burter has incredible speed, Jeice is specialized in Ki Blast techniques, and Captain Ginyu can transfer his consciousness. All their special powers originated during their childhood. Guldo realized he had psychic powers as a kid: he was a real brat, using his powers to lift up girls' skirts and steal whatever toys he wanted. Recoome practiced dance, which is how he got his agility and various battle poses. Burter's mother was very strict, making him do all the household chores and slapping him if he was late preparing dinner; because of this, he became the fastest in the universe. Jeice was a pitcher in the Galactic Little League, and it was there that he developed the Crusher Ball as his special technique. When Ginyu first learned of his Body Change ability, he swapped bodies with the richest kid in his class, which made him popular with girls but also stupid, and he soon realized that men should compete in terms of strength rather than money.Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu strategy guide, 1992 Prior to the creation of Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! all the textbooks and sources referred to the Ginyu Force as Frieza's only soldiers to be higher in rank than his generals/advisors, Zarbon and Dodoria, however this conception was altered with the introduction/creation of Abo and Kado, an evil brothers duo who was described by both Vegeta and Tarble to be elite soldiers who were once in the same tier as the Ginyu Force and were not sent to fight on Namek due to being on another planet at the time thus surviving for almost 2 decades into the future becoming as strong as their master, Frieza, was in his first form. Whilst in all the sources and materials prior to Dragon Ball Xenoverse (2015) the Ginyu Force are stated to be Frieza's supreme fighting force and highest among his soldiers in rank, this game has Frieza himself stating that his newly introduced faction, Frieza's Honor Guard, are so strong that only to enroll the candidate (Future Warrior) must be able to defeat the entire Ginyu Force while fighting them all at once, before being examined by Frieza in a match. This game also features a back in time mission which reveals that Guldo was the last addition to this special fighting force and that in order to enroll he had to fight in an entry exam match alongside a partner (the Future Warrior) as any candidate is allowed against Burter, Jeice, Recoome, and Ginyu in the following order before earning their respect and his place among them. Namek Saga The Ginyu Force are called upon by Frieza to assist in the defeat of Vegeta on Namek and obtainment of the Namekian Dragon Balls during the course of the Namek Saga and Captain Ginyu Saga in an attempt to regroup from Zarbon and Dodoria's mission before they were completely executed by Vegeta. After 5 days of traveling at full speed in space they arrive to Planet Namek (their enormous evil powers at the time are felt from outer space by Guru, Nail, Vegeta and Gohan and King Kai the fear causes Vegeta to join forces with the Earthlings), where they deliver Frieza his requested new model Scouters. The overall embarrassment Frieza displayed when they perform their strange poses when they arrived on Namek seems to imply that he had never gotten used to their goofy attitude (or that he had never met them in person before). With the exception of the weak Guldo and Captain Ginyu who took the Dragon Balls back to Frieza's ship, they seems to easily outclass the joined force of Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin, but Goku arrives just in time. All but Ginyu are killed by Vegeta (who defeated Guldo and Jeice by himself while Goku took out Recoome and Burter), with Ginyu having the unfortunate mishap of body-switching with a Namekian Frog (and Vegeta deciding to be merciful for once). One of their space pods was used by Super Saiyan Goku to escape the about to explode Planet Namek, taking him to Planet Yardrat, a pre-programed destination that was supposed to be the Ginyu Force's next mission to conquer before being especially summoned by Frieza to Namek, and later to Earth as well. Aftermath All the members of the Ginyu Force reappear (in the anime only) during the Frieza Saga from their current positions of defeat. Captain Ginyu (currently in the body of a frog) switches bodies with Bulma in the episode "Frieza's Boast", but inadvertently switches back with her while going after Piccolo in "Embodiment of Fire". In the following episode, "Trump Card", Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo (who are all dead) arrive at King Kai's planet. Recoome fights Yamcha, Burter and Jeice fight Tien Shinhan, and Guldo fights Chiaotzu. Powered up from their training with King Kai, the dead members of Earth's Special Forces (which will later be expanded to the Z Fighters) are easily able to overpower the dead Ginyu Force members, sending all of them into Hell where they are unable to escape. The Ginyu Force team up with Frieza, King Cold, and Cell in the episode "Warriors of the Dead", but are all beaten by Goku, falling into the Bloody Pond, and are later impaled on spikes by Pikkon, and are locked up. Ginyu has a few cameo appearances as a frog on Earth throughout the series, until Kid Buu kills him (along with his previous body) by blowing up the Earth. However, he is unknowingly revived. Ginyu (while remaining in frog state) later saw Frieza's remaining soldiers, Sorbet and Tagoma picking up his master's remains after being wished back by the Earth's Dragon Balls. He would later switch bodies with Tagoma and challenge the Z Fighters, but after Vegeta arrived, Ginyu was killed instantly. In the 1995 film Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn and Dragon Ball GT episode "A Dangerous Union", where the members of the group make their escape from Hell, but are all eventually defeated and sent back. In Dragon Ball Super, the Frog Ginyu is revealed to have managed to survive on Earth from Age 762 to Age 779 (apparently being revived by Porunga in Age 774 after Kid Buu destroyed the Earth) and sneaks aboard Jaco's Ship in order to join Frieza's revenge. He manages to steal Tagoma's body and reunites with his master, Frieza who is pleased that Captain Ginyu is still alive. However Ginyu (in Tagoma's body) is later killed by Vegeta, making him the final member of the Ginyu Force to be killed by Vegeta. Power At the time it is presented in the series, the Ginyu Force is regarded as the fiercest and deadliest fighting team in the galaxy (King Kai considered them to be most fearsome group in the universe, and at least five times stronger than Goku prior to training for Planet Namek, placing them according to King Kai's statement at "between 45,000 and 55,000"), with Frieza calling them whenever they are needed. Their might has enabled them to overcome challenges to Frieza's expansion and galactic domination that no others could handle. Captain Ginyu is the strongest among them, with a power level of 120,000, being roughly 60,000 when suppressed. Burter, Jeice and Recoome are at a similar level, which is said to be at least five times greater than Goku on Earth, making them between 45,000 and 55,000. Guldo is physically the weakest, with a power level which ranges from 10,000 to 19,000 depending on the source, but makes up for it with his special psychic abilities. Ginyu refers to the Ginyu Force as being second only to Frieza in terms of power. The members of the Ginyu Force appear to have increased dramatically in power while in Hell, as Frieza expresses surprise that Goku was able to defeat them so easily. Team attacks *Purple Comet Hurricane (Jeice & Burter) *Red Comet Attack (Jeice & Burter) *Purple Spiral Flash (Jeice & Burter) *Crasher Cannon (Jeice & Burter) *Continuous Crasher Cannon (Jeice & Burter) *Purple Comet Attack (Jeice & Burter) *Ginyu Storm (whole team) *Body Change Special (Ginyu & Goku) *Cracker Formation (Ginyu & Frieza) Team Poses *Together We Are The... Ginyu Force! (whole team) Other Team-based Techniques *Five-Way FusionDragon Ball Fusions, 2016 Video games In most of the video games they appear, only Ginyu and Recoome are playable, though the [[Dragon Ball Z (arcade game)|first Dragon Ball Z arcade game]] also featured Burter. In the opening sequence of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, the entire Ginyu Force strikes their famous team poses; however, only Recoome and Captain Ginyu appear in-game. Dragon Ball Z: The Legend was the first video game to feature all of the members. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Cooler's story mode includes a side-story where he comes to Earth as Metal Cooler (nucleus) with the Big Gete Star and, after defeating Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan Vegeta in West City, uses the Dragon Balls to revive the Ginyu Force alongside Zarbon and Dodoria. At first, the Ginyu Force can not persuade Cooler nor Zarbon to join to their battle pose, but at the end of his story, Cooler accepts to take part of it after promising to do so if they help him to defeat Perfect Cell, with Zarbon and Dodoria also joining the pose. Appearances Ginyu Force members have appeared as enemies in: *''Dragon Ball Z: Shutsugen! Ginyū Tokusentai'' *''Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' (all except Guldo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' (all except Guldo) *''Dragon Ball Z TV game'' (Pinball mode) *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' (Recoome and Mega Ginyu Frog) Ginyu Force members have been playable characters in: *''Dragon Ball Z Arcade'' (Captain Ginyu, Recoome, and Burter only) *''Dragon Ball Z: Buyuu Retsuden'' (Captain Ginyu and Recoome only) *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' (Captain Ginyu and Recoome only) *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden'' (Captain Ginyu and Recoome only) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' (Captain Ginyu and Recoome only) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' (Captain Ginyu and Recoome only) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' (Captain Ginyu and Recoome only) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' (Captain Ginyu only, but the whole team appear during an attack) *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' (Captain Ginyu only, but the whole team appear during an attack) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' (Only Captain Ginyu and Recoome) *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' (Only Captain Ginyu and Recoome) *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' (all except Guldo) *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' (all except Guldo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' The Vegeta Force In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, on Namek Stage, when confronting Captain Ginyu for a third time as Vegeta, Vegeta will say that the Ginyu Forces is now disbanded and invites Captain Ginyu to "The Vegeta Special Forces" instead. Ginyu considers it, but suddenly declines, thinking that Vegeta will have a better pose than him. Vegeta gets angry and says that Ginyu is such a pathetic fool for that decision. In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, "The Vegeta Force" is the title given to Ginyu Force after Vegeta defeats Captain Ginyu in the What-If scenario, "Ginyu Force Shakeup Part 2: Ginyu Demoted." Vegeta takes the role of captain of the Ginyu Force and renames the Ginyu Force after himself. He also comments on how pathetic the fighting poses are when Recoome asks what their new poses will be. He also calls the current members of the Ginyu Force losers for having poses. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, ''all the members of the Ginyu force are playable and have a special pre-battle conversation with Frieza. They respond with their signature introductions: "Feel the power of the Ginyu Force, (insert name here)!", while a disgusted Frieza responds by saying ''"Oh, you've got some nerve...". If Frieza wins, he will say "While you're here, polish my boots"; if Captain Ginyu defeats Frieza, he will comment on Frieza's carelessness by saying "Frieza, your carelessness has cost you". ''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse In ''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, the entire Ginyu Force appears and appear in the Ginyu Force Saga, GT Saga (Part 1), and in various Parallel Quests. Despite their status as evil mercenaries that serve the tyrant Frieza, they are shown to have fans even among members of the Time Patrol, such as the female Majin Taino. Taino is such a big fan of the Ginyu Force that she even wears Ginyu Force style Battle Armor and even the Force's top of the line Scouter model. She even emulates Captain Ginyu by forming her own team, the Taino Force, though unlike the Ginyu Force, the Taino Force seeks to fight heroically to defend history as part of the Time Patrol, though they do share the Ginyu Force's love of Fighting Poses. The Future Warrior can obtain 2 different styles of the Ginyu Force Battle Suit, Ginyu Force White (the style worn by Recoome, Guldo, and Jeice) and Ginyu Force Black (the style worn Burter and Captain Ginyu himself). They can also obtain the Ginyu Force's scouter model, New Model Scouter (Green) as well. The Future Warrior can also learn or obtain several of the Ginyu Force's signature Fighting Poses and the Ginyu Force members' signature skills. They can also perform Ginyu Force style Fighting Poses as Emotes while in Toki Toki City and the Time Nest. Toki Toki City, Age 850 The Future Warrior encounters Guldo in Toki Toki City's Plaza of Time seeking a strong warrior to help him pass the Ginyu Force Entrance Exam, as this Guldo is from the time period before he officially joined the force. Afraid he won't be able to pass it by himself he asks the Future Warrior to help him pass the test and achieve his dream of becoming a member of the Elite Mercenary Force. This initiates Parallel Quest 11: "Force Entrance Exam", where the Future Warrior helps Guldo during his test to see if he is fit to be a member of the force. First they fight Burter, then Jeice, followed by Recoome. If the three are defeated with Guldo's health over 50%, then Captain Ginyu himself will appear as a final test. With the Future Warrior's assistance Guldo passes the exam and says goodbye to the Future Warrior, saying they should hang out sometime. Captain Ginyu will appear in Toki Toki City following the completion of the entire Ginyu Force Saga, scouting for new members of the Ginyu Force. If the Future Warrior chooses, they can have Ginyu become their current Master who will train them and should they do well he may consider making them the 6th member of the Ginyu Force. After completing Ginyu's Training Qualification mission, Ginyu officially makes them his student and teaches them a Fighting Pose super skill. After completing Ginyu's first training mission, Ginyu will teach them a different pose super skill. After completing his second training mission, Ginyu teaches them his Milky Cannon ki attack super skill. Upon completing Ginyu's final training mission, Ginyu will teach them his signature Body Change ultimate skill and declares the Future Warrior as the official 6th member of the Ginyu Force and offers to let them join in on the Ginyu Force's Team Fighting Pose. If the Future Warrior talks to Ginyu while wearing the Battle Armor of Cooler's Armored Squadron, he will comment that it is the uniform of the Armored Squadron and informs them of the rivalry between the Ginyu Force and the Armored Squadron. He will also asks the Warrior if the Armored Squadron has headhunted them into joining the Armored Squadron. After becoming a member of the Ginyu Force, Frieza appears in Toki Toki City flying his hoverchair to seek out the Future Warrior to train them personally after having heard about their abilities from Captain Ginyu, allowing them to train and work directly under the tyrant Frieza himself, as a member of his army the Galactic Frieza Army. If they decide to train under another Master, Ginyu will be upset and ask if their reason for leaving is due to being bullied by the other members. They can choose to return to have Ginyu as their Master anytime he appears in Toki Toki City, with Ginyu believing the Warrior couldn't give up on their dream of being a member of the team. Ginyu Force Saga Due to the Time Breakers causing damage to history, the events of Namek in Age 762 are altered and Ginyu takes over Vegeta, then the Ginyu Force all attack Goku together, the team altering to become the "Venyu Force".http://www.shonengamez.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/Xenoverse-Scan.jpg The Venyu Force attacks Goku as a distraction, so Venyu (Ginyu in Vegeta's body) can performs another Body Change on Goku, then successfully steals Goku's body and causing the bewildered Goku to find himself trapped in Vegeta's body. Having obtained Goku's body, Dark Ginyu finishes off Goku (in Vegeta's body) with a Kamehameha and celebrates his triumph by performing the Ginyu Force Fighting Pose with the rest of his team. To restore the timeline, the Future Warrior arrives at the point before Ginyu steals Vegeta's body, back when Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta first encountered the Ginyu Force. It revealed that Demigra's Dark Magic had taken hold of Vegeta and Ginyu, which is why Ginyu chose to steal Vegeta's body, creating Venyu. Dark Ginyu orders Guldo to take the Dragon Balls back to the ship while he deals with Vegeta, leaving Recoome, Burter, & Jeice to decide who will take on the Future Warrior, Krillin, and Gohan through a game of rock-paper-scissors. Guldo & Jeice protest this order as unfair but Ginyu tells them to be quiet and do as they are told (by ordering Guldo to protect the Dragon Ball he prevents Guldo's death at the hands of Vegeta, allowing Ginyu to be on scene when Goku arrives, and so he may steal Vegeta's body and then Goku's body). Burter thinks their Captain is just in a bad mood unaware it is actually due to the Dark Magic's influence. Dark Ginyu faces off against Dark Vegeta who is stronger than he was at this point historically due to the Dark Magic's increasing his power level, but Ginyu is prevented from stealing his body by interference from the Future Warrior, who he discovers is not as weak as he originally thought. Ginyu decides to take on both Vegeta and the Warrior, while Jeice, Burter, and Recoome play rock-paper-scissors for the right to fight Krillin and Gohan. After two tied games, Recoome wins the third allowing him to take on Krillin and Gohan, which somewhat follows with the original timeline. Krillin and Gohan both use Unlock Potential which surprises Recoome, as it causes their power levels to skyrocket to over 10,000 according to Jeice's Scouter. Noticing the change in their Captain's attitude, Jeice accuses Burter of stealing the Captain's piece of cake again, which Burter denies only for Jeice to call him a stinking liar, which Burter refutes again, then Jeice & Burter are shocked and scared at how mad their Captain has become, still unaware it is due to the effects of the Dark Magic possessing Ginyu. The Future Warrior, Krillin, and Gohan manages to take down Recoome, destroying his armor in the process, only for him to get back up and in retaliation prepare to kill them with his Ultra Fighting Bomber technique only to taken out mid-move by an elbow to the gut by a newly arrived, Goku causing Ginyu to wonder who he is. Goku joins the Future Warrior and Vegeta in facing off against Ginyu while Krillin and Gohan retrieve the Dragon Balls from Frieza's spaceship. However Vegeta leaves to try and take the Dragon Balls for himself leaving Goku and the Future Warrior to deal with Ginyu, Burter, and Jeice. Tired of sitting on the sidelines, Burter and Jeice join the fray, despite Ginyu protesting he does not need their assistance. Eventually Ginyu realizes the depths of Saiyan Goku's strength and like the original timeline decides to switch bodies with him to obtain his power level of 180,000. However, as he preparing to use his Body Change on Goku, Jeice accidentally knocks the Future Warrior into the technique's line of fire, resulting in him switching bodies with the time traveler instead. Ginyu is furious with Jeice over the mix up, saying that there is a difference in potential power between the Warrior and Goku, with Goku's being the strongest of the two. Realizing Ginyu and the Warrior have switched, Goku comes up with a clever plan, where the Future Warrior can take advantage of being in Ginyu's body to sneak into Frieza's ship and help Krillin & Gohan retrieve the Dragon Balls. The Ginyu Warrior (Ginyu in the Future Warrior's body) tries to stop them but Goku holds him off while the Future Warrior uses Ginyu's body to infiltrate Frieza's Spaceship. Due to having followed Ginyu's order, Guldo confronts Krillin, Gohan, and to his confusion the Warrior in Ginyu's body. Though he initially confuses the Warrior for Ginyu due to being unaware of the switch, Guldo eventually realizes he and the Captain have switched. Finding himself totally out matched by them Guldo flees the ship, leaving Raspberry and Appule and the ship cadre of soldiers to handle them, but they too prove to be no match for the combined might of Krillin, Gohan, and the Warrior in Ginyu's body. Captain Ginyu manages to break off from his fight with Goku and heads to the ship, with Goku hot on his trail. Still in the Warrior's body, Ginyu confronts the Warrior, Gohan, and Krillin after they had removed the Dragon Balls from the ship. Goku arrives as well and the Warrior steps up to continue the fight with the Ginyu Warrior. Ginyu finds himself out matched in Warrior's body which has suffered damage and starts showing signs of exhaustion. In a last ditch effort to turn the tables in his favor, Ginyu decides to once again preform the Body Change on Goku, however Future Trunks warns the Future Warrior that it is their chance to return to their body, allowing them just enough time to shield Goku with Wall of Defense, restoring Ginyu and the Warrior to their original bodies. Guldo arrives just in time to aid his Captain, Guldo uses telekinesis to paralyze Goku, allowing Ginyu to successfully perform the Body Change on Goku, though at the same time restoring that part (Ginyu's Body Change with Goku) of the original history. Ginyu thanks Guldo for his excellent timing which allowed him to obtain Goku's body, though he also states that Guldo failure in protecting Dragon Balls is inexcusable though he will correct Guldo's mistake by retrieving them and ponders Guldo's future punishment. After the Future Warrior and Goku in Ginyu's body manage to cause some damage Goku's body due to his inability to tap into Goku's full potential (a result of Ginyu being unaware that Goku's 180,000 power level had been obtained by use of the Kaio-ken), he orders Guldo to join in on the fight (similar to how he ordered Jeice to assist him in the original history). Guldo rushes in to join his Captain only to be confronted by his hated nemesis, Vegeta, who tells him he will be Guldo's opponent. Guldo scoffs at the Saiyan Prince saying he is just a stupid monkey and nothing more than their slave. Guldo decides to show just how awesome they are compared to him, though Vegeta retorts for Guldo not to get carried away with himself and insults him by calling him a useless fool before adding that breath stinks, telling him not to breath around him, making Guldo more determined to prove he is not useless and defeat Vegeta. With the Future Warrior's (or with out) help, Vegeta eventually kills Guldo who curses Vegeta before dying much like he did in the original history. The following events play out as they did in the original history, with Vegeta knocking Goku's body down to the ground with a Sledgehammer attack, severally damaging Goku's body forcing Ginyu to try and switch Goku's body for Vegeta's only for Goku to shield Vegeta from it and restore Goku and Ginyu to their original bodies. Ginyu then tries one last time to take Vegeta's body only for Goku to toss a Namekian Frog hoping nearby, resulting in Ginyu ending up in the body of the frog restoring the timeline and foiling Towa and Mira's plans for that era. As a result, the Ginyu never stole Vegeta's body and the Venyu Force never existed. GT Saga (Super 17 Saga) In Age 790 of the GT Era, after Hell Fighter 17 and Android 17 open a gateway between Hell & Earth, the deceased Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo escape from Hell along with the deceased Saiyan General, Nappa. Due to Ginyu's absence and his sharing their desire for revenge on Vegeta, they recruit Nappa who had gotten stronger while in Hell, as a fifth member and rename themselves the Neo Ginyu Force. The Neo Ginyu Force's goal is to take revenge following their mistake on Namek, though in Nappa's case it is to take revenge on his former comrade Vegeta for killing him following his humiliating defeat at the hands of Raditz's little brother, Kakarrot. They encounter the Future Warrior after they defeat 20 Galactic Frieza Army soldiers who had also escaped from Hell. Surprising the Warrior, Recoome complements the Warrior on their strength, then introduces himself by beginning the Ginyu Force Team Fighting Pose, followed by Burter, Jeice, Guldo, and finishes with Nappa performing Ginyu's part, then shouting "Together We Are the... Neo Ginyu Force!" finishing the pose. Nappa decides to test his newfound strength on the Warrior, while Jeice and Burter explain the Neo Ginyu Force's goals. Guldo inquires as to Vegeta's whereabouts, with Jeice's asking where the Saiyan with the crazy hair is, referring to Goku. Suddenly Jeice and Guldo are killed by a Burning Attack from GT Trunks. Trunks tells them that his father doesn't need to bother himself with the likes of them and vows he will deal with them in his place, causing Nappa to realize the boy is Vegeta's son, he then vows to kill Trunks and send him to Other World. As Jeice and Guldo have been taken out, Recoome becomes annoyed as they will have to come up with a new team fighting pose for 3 members, mentioning that due to Ginyu's absence it has been hard for them to come up with new poses and states he misses Captain Ginyu. Burter boosts they should not underestimate him as he is the Fastest in the Universe. Even when nearing defeat, Nappa refuses to lose as he has yet to take his revenge on Vegeta. Eventually Recoome, Burter, and Nappa are defeated through the combined might of the Future Warrior and Trunks, before Hell Fighter 17 arrives in Villainous Mode and blasts Trunks away. ''Dragon Ball Fusions'' The Ginyu Force appear when Tekka's team are trying to break through a barrier. The Ginyu Force request being told how to get through barriers. As payment for showing them how to get through the barrier, Ginyu says that the Ginyu Force will display the five-way fusion that they invented. After Tekka breaks the barrier, the Ginyu Force teaches his group the five-way fusion and in turn Goten and Trunks teach the Ginyu Force the Fusion Dance. It soon turns out that the Ginyu Force were trying to help Frieza revive and escape from Hell, once Frieza appears he orders the Ginyu Force to kill Tekka's team, but Ginyu states that they were helping them and taught them a new fusion technique, which Frieza wishes to see. Thus Jeice and Guldo perform the Fusion Dance to become Gulce, and so do Burter and Recoome - who become Recurter. Ginyu then requests to fuse with Frieza, but he declines - calling the pose ridiculous. Frieza then leaves while ordering the Ginyu Force to deal with Tekka's team. The Ginyu Force battle them but are defeated, they retreat but say they will return later to battle again. When the Ginyu Force are used by the player to do a Five-Way Fusion in-game, they simply become a male Alien Ultra Fusion. Ginyu Force Fusions In addition to Gulce and Recurter, Dragon Ball Fusions introduces several other fusions: ;EX-Fusions *Burce (Burter + Jeice) *Ginyuza (Captain Ginyu + Frieza) *Reguldo (Recoome + Guldo) ;Fusion Dance *Gulce (Guldo + Jeice) *Recurter (Recoome + Burter) ;Five-Way Fusion *Ultra Fusion (Captain Ginyu + Guldo + Jeice + Burter + Recoome) Female Ginyu Force In Dragon Ball Fusions, female characters based on the Ginyu Force appear. *Shorny *Doola *Vereen *Kranola *Baamu Trivia *Befitting the team's over-the-top nature, its theme song "Take the Stage!! Ginyu Special Squad!!" is composed of comical, silly lyrics. These include references to frogs, rock-paper-scissors, and afternoon snacks, all related to the Ginyu Force's time spent menacing the Z Fighters. It is sung by the Ginyu Force in the order that they arrive on Namek (Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, and Captain Ginyu). *The Ginyu Force's HQ is located underground Planet Frieza 79, and they have Frieza Soldiers who are taking care of their logistics (as shown with trucks that carries their insignia and space pods) and launching. *The Ginyu Force insignia is a 'V' shaped insignia (with resemblance to Ginyu and Frieza's head) over a circle. *All members of the Ginyu Force are killed by Vegeta, although the first four members that are killed in the Ginyu Saga Jeice is actually the only one of the four that Vegeta defeats in a battle prior to destroying him. Vegeta also had a chance to squash and kill Captain Ginyu (as a frog) but decided not to as he did not want to get his boots dirty (though in Dragon Ball Z Kai, his amusement at Captain Ginyu hopping around stopped him from doing so). However, in Dragon Ball Super, Vegeta ultimately killed Ginyu, who was in Tagoma's body. *Despite 4 out of the 5 Ginyu Force members being killed by Vegeta, Frieza seems to not believe Vegeta could have killed them and instead assumes that Goku is the one who killed them all (Frieza emphasizes the fact that there was "no way Vegeta could defeated Captain Ginyu"). Frieza's suspicions are only further enforced when Goku confirms he was the one who defeated them (while in fact it was Vegeta who executed them), with the exception of Captain Ginyu who simply changed bodies.Dragon Ball Z Episode 88, Clash of the Super Powers **As a result of Ginyu's death in Dragon Ball Super, Vegeta has killed all 5 members of the Ginyu Force. *Three members of the Ginyu Force (Burter, Jeice, Recoome) were all played by Christopher R. Sabat in the FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball Z. However, Burter was originally played by Mark Britten, and was replaced by Sabat after taking leave. In Dragon Ball Z Kai, Sabat kept the role as Recoome, while Vic Mignogna and Jason Liebrecht were handed over the roles as Burter and Jeice, respectively. *The Ginyu Force appear on the cover of the Dragon Ball Z Kai soundtrack for the Namek Epoch. *In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, all five members of the Ginyu Force (Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, and Ginyu) each have Full Power Energy Blast Volley Ultimate Skill in their 2nd skillset (Ginyu also has the technique in his 1st skillset as well). The Future Warrior also has the move as their default Ultimate Skill. *The earliest English dub of the Namek Saga was produced in conjunction with Saban Entertainment which is the same company behind the English adaptation of Super Sentai (Power Rangers), which the Ginyu Force are a parody of. *In Persona 5, Futaba has five figures set up in her room that appear to be doing the iconic poses of the Ginyu Force. Gallery References ca:Forces Especials Gineu fr:Commando Ginyu pt-br:Forças Especiais Ginyu Category:Factions Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Ginyu Force Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials